


How I Wish

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [110]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline + One direction - slow dancing song
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [110]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 16





	How I Wish

His teeth clenched tight, hard enough that his heartbeat pounded in his ears. Their slow turns didn’t match the party music playing inside the Lockwood mansion. Still, Klaus watched them dance, a masochistic urge holding his gaze on the intimate moment. The way her eyes drooped, her hand caressing down the boy’s back.

Worse, he felt a thrill of pride that she looked so beautiful in the dress _he_ gave her.

It was small comfort to know young Tyler understood his luck, his hands greedily pressing her close as they swayed. She kissed him desperately, sweetly. The song ended, though, and the little upstart stepped away. Caroline seemed to follow him, only to pause herself with a heartbroken grimace she covered with a forced smile.

Unable to help himself, Klaus intercepted Tyler’s quick escape from the house and the girl who deserved so much more. “Was it worth it?” he asked, voice steely with rage. “To see her smile? To make her dream night come true.” Stepping closer, he felt capable of the worse violence and nearly smiled as he dared the pup to give him any excuse to unleash it. “Was. It. Worth it?”

Tyler unfortunately held onto his temper, and Klaus knew he would not be forgiven for harming even a hair on his head. “In the shared interest of giving Caroline the night of her dreams, I’m going to allow you five seconds before I rip your heart out of your chest.” Oh, but the boy paused. Maybe he’d get his chance after all. “Five. Four.”

He was alone on the porch before he could finish saying, “Three.”

Granting himself one last look inside, he found her already busy again with the party preparation. How he wished he could go in and claim a dance for himself, if not for the tears she steadily wiped from her face.

Klaus flashed away. Unlike Tyler, at least he would have another chance to savor the feeling of Caroline as she fit in his arms.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
